Pacte
by Liamene
Summary: "- Je veux une femme soumise et obéissante qui ne me fasse jamais honte - Dans ce cas, vous n'avez pas de chance d'être tomber sur moi ..." Méliana est promise en mariage à Thorin mais elle n'a aucunes envies que le Roi dirige sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à vous tous ! **

**Tout d'abord, bienvenue aux nouveaux venus et Re' à ceux qui connaissent déjà l'histoire. Après une longue absence pendant laquelle je pensais ne plus jamais toucher à cette histoire, je reviens bien décider d'y mettre un terme. **

**Je vais même la réécrire, l'embellir, la continuer et rajouter des chapitres. Je pense qu'elle a réellement besoin d'un renouveau surtout que les personnages sont un peu stéréotypés et que je pense m'être un peu améliorer dans l'écriture. **

**J'espère vous la faire redécouvrir et vous la refaire appréciez ! Le premier chapitre est très semblable au premier malgré des différences de comportement au niveau des personnages. **

**J'ose vous souhaitez une bonne lecture ! ;p**

* * *

\- Mel ! Ecoute moi ! Non ! Meliana reviens ici de suite !

Je venais de claquer la porte de toutes mes forces et de sortir dehors. C'était l'hivers et ma peau non couverte se faisait mordre pas le froid cruel. J'étais vêtue d'une fine robe de soie bleue nuit, de dentelles blanches et, mes cheveux bruns retombaient sur mes épaules. Je retenais au mieux mes larmes et me dirigeai vers les écuries sans faire attention à mon père qui criait derrière moi de revenir.

Je ne voulais pas le voir ni l'entendre d'avantage et, à ce moment là, je voulais être à des milliers de kilomètres de là où je me trouvais. Il fallait que je parte en vitesse et, j'attrapai le premier cheval scellé de l'écurie. Au moment où je grimpai sur son dos, mon père ouvrit grand les portes et m'ordonna de descendre mais, il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique se soit que je talonnai déjà la bête qui partit au grand galop.

Le vent giflait brutalement mon visage et, en sachant que j'étais loin de tous les yeux étrangers, je permis à mes larmes de couler. Mes cheveux valsèrent avec la brise et les bouts de mes doigts devenaient de plus en plus rouges. Je galopais un petit moment jusqu'à ce que je me sache assez loin de ma demeure et, c'est là que le cheval ralentit. Soudainement, je me mis à trembler comme si mon corps et mon esprit venaient juste de se rappeler qu'il faisait extrêmement froid.

Je pleurais sans retenus sachant qu'ici personne ne me jugerais et, je repensais aux paroles de mon père. Comment avait il pu me faire ça ? En retenant des gémissements de tristesse, je me laissai glisser le long du dos de mon cheval. En mettant pied à terre, la neige me recouvra jusqu'aux genoux. Je grelottais, tremblais et, j'eus l'envie folle de hurler toute ma rage. Avec difficulté, je me retenais. Ce n'étais pas digne de mon rang et je savais qu'on pouvait m'entendre.

Ma main, rongée par le froid, reprit la bride du cheval et, épuisée, je posai mon front contre le chanfrein de la bête. Comment avait il pu me faire ça ? J'aimais mon père plus que toutes autres choses au monde et, je ne le pensais pas capable de faire un telle chose. Il venait de me vendre comme une vulgaire marchandise pour le bien être des Montagnes Bleues. Et le bien être de sa fille ? Y avait il pensé ?

C'était ça que d'être la fille d'un Roi. Le peuple et le royaume passait toujours avant. J'avais l'habitude de ce dur traitement et, je savais que c'était son rôle. Il fallait, moi aussi, qu'un jour je prenne exemple sur lui. C'est de la politique. Mais c'était tellement dure ce qu'il me demandait ... Je n'avais aucunes envies de me plier aux ordres et pourtant, je n'avais pas le choix.

Ce jour là, il avait atteint une limite inconcevable.

Pourtant, à l'époque, les mariages arrangées étaient courant mais ma liberté était la dernière chose qu'il me restait. Maintenant, je savais qu'il ne me restait plus rien. J'avais comme projet d'avenir de me marier quand je voulais, avec quelqu'un que j'aime, d'avoir des enfants et de mourir heureuse. Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve de petite fille. La réalité était là. Plus dur que jamais. J'aillais me marier avec un vieux roi, que je n'aimais pas, qui avait surement 100 ans de plus que moi et, que je n'avais jamais vu de toute ma vie.

Rien qu'en y pensant, je grimaçais de dégout. J'étais bien trop jeune. Je soupirai longuement et en relevant la tête, j'aperçus deux cavaliers venir vers moi. D'un coup de manche, j'essuyais les larmes sur mes joues. Mon père, Enar des Montagnes bleues, n'avait pas attendu pour envoyer ses cavaliers à ma poursuite. En grognant, je remontai sur mon cheval et les regardai venir. Une fois arrivé, l'un d'entre eux m'adressa la parole :

\- Nous avons pour ordre de vous ramener ma dame.

En hochant la tête, j'ordonnai à mon cheval de partir au galop et, je rentrais docilement accompagner des deux gardes.

* * *

Sur le seuil de la porte, mon père m'attendais de pied ferme mais, il ne me dit rien quand je passai devant lui pour rentrer dans ma chambre. J'étais complètement mouillée et glaciale. On me fit un bain chaud et j'y rentrai avec peine. Une fois dedans, je tentais de remettre mes idées en places. Il fallait être forte pour vivre dans une société où les femmes étaient en sous-nombres et où les faibles n'avaient pas leurs places.

Il fallait aussi que je me fasse à l'idée que je ne pouvais rien changer. Pourtant, je ne pouvais espérer que mon père change d'avis. Toute ma vie allait etre chambouler et j'en avais véritablement peur. Comment ferais je pour etre heureuse ? Il fallait que je me fasse à l'idée. Il le fallait. Et puis, devenir Reine ce n'est pas si mal ? Allez, Mel ! Courage ... Même si ca n'avait jamais été ce que je souhaitais.

Ma vie prit un détour imprévu ce jour. Le jour où mon père m'apprit que j'allais me marier à Thorin, fils de Train, fils de Thror, Roi sous la Montagne d'Erebor.

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard, je marchais dans les longs couloirs de pierres taillées, parsemées de diamants, d'émeraudes et d'or. J'étais venue avec presque tout le peuple de mon père qui était venu assister au mariage. A mon passage, tout le monde se retournait et s'inclinait. C'était la première fois que je venais ici et j'étais impressionnée par la beauté des lieux. Mais surtout, j'étais très mal à l'aise d'être au centre de l'attention de tout le monde.

Cependant, mes yeux étaient grands ouverts et ils pétillaient face à autant de merveilles. La première chose que j'avais remarqué étaient les plafonds. Leurs hauteurs me coupaient le souffle et je me sentais très petite et tellement insignifiante. A Erebor, tout était plus formel et je n'avais pas l'habitude de tous ces gens qui se prosternaient. Les coutumes des Montagnes Bleues étaient très différentes.

Les couloirs défillaient avec le temps et le trajet vers la salle commune me semblait interminable. Aujourd'hui, on m'avait fait belle. Mes longs cheveux bruns ondulaient jusqu'en bas de mon dos et une couronne de tresse me dégageait le visage. On m'avais préparé une des plus belles robes de tous les Monts de fer et des Montagnes Bleus et, on m'avait maquillé comme une reine.

Je ne me trouvais pas belle avec toutes ces parures. Je me sentais idiote comme si on m'avait enroulé et saucissonné dans des tonnes de tissus. Sans parler du corset qui me coupait le souffle.

En plus de tout cela, ma peau était trop lisse et trop pâle et mes yeux étaient trop bleus. Je n'avais pas de trace de barbe et j'étais très fine pour une naine. D'ailleurs à part ma taille, je ne ressemblais pas du tout à une naine et nombreux étaient ceux qui se moquaient de moi. C'était en me croyant fragile que mes parents m'avaient élevés éloigner de la haute socièté. Parfois, on charriait mon père en lui disant que ma mère l'avait trompé avec un elfe.

Petit à petit les pièces s'agrandirent et, finalement, nous arrivâmes. Je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau. Les piliers étaient taillés en gigantesques guerriers nains portant haches, boucliers et heaumes et, le plafond était si haut que je avais l'impression de voir le ciel. La salle était aussi très longue et une table en bois d'ébène occupait l'espace. Au fond de la pièce, des escaliers menaient à une autre table où se tenaient une quinzaine de chaises pour le Roi et ses proches.

Nous montâmes lentement et silencieusement. Tout était de marbres et d'or. C'était comme si des rivières de diamants parsemaient le sol. C'était beau mais les forets et les plaines des Montagnes Bleues me mettaient plus à l'aise.

Finalement, nous arrivâmes en haut et, Enar s'approcha d'un nain plus grand que les autres au crâne rasé. Il portait avec lui une hache et avait de nombreux tatouages sur le corps. Je reconnus tout de suite en lui un guerrier et, il m'intimida dès le premier regard. Mon père s'inclina poliment et, aussitôt, je m'empressai à faire la même chose. Le nain s'approcha de nous et amicalement, posa ses mains sur les épaules de mon père et ils étreignirent.

\- Enar, mon ami ! Je suis content de te voir !

\- Moi aussi Dwalin ! Tu m'as bien manqués ! Ca doit faire plus de 15 ans.

\- Un bon bout de temps en effet ! Bienvenue à Erebor. Ta femme n'est pas venue ?

\- Elle nous rejoindra dans quelques jours, elle avait encore des affaires à régler.

Dwalin hocha la tête comme pour mémoriser l'information puis, son regard croisa le mien. Je ne flenchai pas malgré mon envie folle de détourner les yeux. Il demanda à mon père :

\- C'est ta fille ? C'est Méliana ?

\- Oui c'est elle.

Dwalin laissa échapper un petit rire très léger et continua :

\- Et bien petite ! Bienvenue dans ta nouvelle demeure. J'espère que tu t'y plairas

\- Je vous remercie, mon seigneur.

\- Ah non. Appelles moi Dwalin.

\- Dans ce cas, appellez moi Mel'.

\- Méliana ! Ce n'est pas de bonnes manières !

Je me retournais vers mon père étonnée. On m'avais toujours appelé Mel' pourquoi étais ce interdit à présent ? Il rétorqua :

\- C'est impolie.

J'hochai la tête sans rien dire et au fond de moi, c'était comme si quelque chose se brisait à nouveau. C'était pourtant lui qui me surnommait comme cela ...

\- Mais non voyons, ca me gêne pas à moi !

Mon regard se dirigea vers Dwalin. Il me souriait et, il enchaina :

\- Vous devez avoir faim ! Il est bientôt l'heure du diner. Drine va vous emmener vers vos chambres temporaires et nous nous retrouverons à table.

Il marqua une pose et son regard s'attarda sur moi.

\- Il n'est pas là pour le moment mais il sera de retour demain.

Sans prononcer son prénom, je savais de qui il parlait et mon coeur se mit à battre un peu plus vite. Je lui répondis d'un hochement de tête respectueux et nous nous éloignâmes.

C'est la tête plein de questions que je suivies Drine jusqu'aux chambres. En marchant, je me disais que jamais je ne pourrais me faire à tous ces couloirs qui, malgré leurs grandeurs, m'étouffaient.

Mon père, semblait heureux et cela m'attristait un peu. Nous avions eut de nombreuses discussions à propos de ce mariage arrangé. Il me disait qu'il fallait savoir faire des sacrifices et que régner n'impliquait pas toujours de bonnes choses. Cette alliance allait symboliser la paix entre deux nations naines et, elle était la bienvenue après tant d'années de guerres. Selon lui, c'était avec fierté que je devais accomplir ma tâche.

Je savais qu'il avait en partie raison mais, au fond de moi, je me voyais me faire vendre vulgairement. Je devais me changer les idées et je me mis à penser que c'était ici que mon père avait rencontré sa femme, la douce Méline. Lorsqu'un nain tombe amoureux, c'est souvent pour la vie.

Quand nous arrivâmes dans nos appartements, je fus plus que surprise de découvrir dans ma chambre toutes les affaires des montagnes bleues que j'avais décidé d'emporter. Quand avaient ils eut le temps de tout monter jusqu'ici ?

Je remarquai aussi que nos appartements temporaires étaient situés dans les plus hautes et les plus belles salles d'Erebor. Je commençais à avoir peur. Peur de devoir dormir dans un endroit que je ne connaissais pas, peur de ma nouvelle vie future, peur de l'inconnu des évènements qui allaient survenir.

Drine me sortit de mes pensées :

\- Vous pouvez vous reposer le temps que l'heure du dîner sonne. Vous êtes ici chez vous. Je viendrai vous chercher pour vous guider dans le royaume.

Et après s'être incliner elle sortit sans un mot de plus. Enar se tourna vers moi avec un grand sourire aux lèvres mais, dès qu'il vit mon regard vide, il soupira.

\- Mel ...

Je lui fit un petit sourire et il m'étreigna gentiment.

\- Je croyais que c'était Méliana ?

Il ne répondit rien et il caressa gentiment mon dos en me disant :

\- Tu sais que je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser ...

\- Je sais papa mais ... je ... j'ai un peu peur de cette nouvelle vie et ... Je ne le connais même pas !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est un homme juste et honorable. Tu ne seras pas malheureuse.

Comment pouvait il savoir ce qui ferait mon bonheur ? Je ne répondis rien. Mon père ne devait pas s'inquièter davantage. C'était, à présent, sur mes épaules que cela retombait.

\- J'aimerai aussi que tu fasses attention à ton vocabulaire et à ce que tu dis. Ici, un mot de travers pourrait te couter cher ...

Il me sourit avant de me laisser seule.

Je me figeai devant la fenêtre et regardai la neige tomber. J'espérais que ma mère revienne vite. Pas parce que je m'entendais mieux avec elle mais parce que j'avais besoin d'un soutien féminin et du réconfort d'une mère.

Mon père lui, était un nain très renfermé et dur. Il ne montrait jamais ses sentiments. Sa chevelure était brune avec quelques mèches argentées dut à l'âge et sa barbe, était attaché par un anneaux en or. Jamais Enar ne s'énervait, il était toujours calme et posé mais, son autorité se ressentait dans le ton qu'il employait et, j'avais rarement envie de me disputer contre lui.

Sa femme, Méline, avait des cheveux blonds très longs. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de barbe, juste sur les deux côtés de sa mâchoire. Malgré qu'elle soit plus douce que son mari, elle était franche et directe et, n'avait jamais peur de dire ce qu'elle pensait réellement. J'aimais mes parents mais, je voyais que me vie avec eux prenait fin.

J'entendis l'eau couler signe que mon père prenait un bain et que le repas sera servit dans longtemps. J'étais seule dans une chambre immense et je m'ennuyais terriblement. Au fond, je me répétais en boucle que jamais de toute ma vie je ne me ferais à ce maudit royaume et à cette maudite chambre.

Assise sur le rebord intérieur de la fenêtre, j'observais les paysages. De là ou j'étais, je pouvais voir toute la vallée de forets vertes. La ville de Dale était tout près et au loin, je pouvais aussi voir Lacville. Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage en pensant que je découvrirai bientôt tous ces nouveaux paysages. Petit à petit, je m'endormie mollement, la joue posée sur la vitre.

* * *

Quatre grands et puissants coups me firent sursauter à mon réveil.

\- Meliana ! C'est l'heure du repas, viens !

Je sautai de mon perchoir et après m'être étirer, je me dirigeai vers la porte pour sortir de la chambre et retrouver mon père. Il c'était bien habillé, d'or et d'argent et quand il me vit arriver, il me demanda pourquoi je ne m'étais pas changée aussi.

Après un haussement d'épaules, je lui répondis que je ne me changeais pas deux fois dans une même journée et, qu'à notre arrivée à Erebor, on m'avait déjà fait ma toilette pendant plus d'une heure. Enar ne répondit rien sachant que je n'étais pas très coquette. Nous suivîmes Drine jusqu'à la salle à manger.

Enar était aux anges et retrouva plusieurs de ses vieux amis qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis de nombreuses années. On fêtait l'arrivée d'Enar et de sa fille avec joie et allégresse. Je sentis tous les regards rivés vers moi et je me sentis gênée. On murmurait, chuchotait et parfois, me pointait discrètement du doigt.

Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise et même en trop quand, soudainement, une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je me retournai brusquement et me retrouvai face à deux jeunes nains. Un blonds et un bruns vêtus de soie et d'or que je trouvais réellement beau.

\- Ouaou ! On ne t'a jamais vu ici toi ! N'est ce pas Fili ?

\- Oh non ! C'est quoi ton petit nom ?

J'haussai les sourcils en les regardant respectivement un à un. Ils avaient parlé tellement vite que je mis un petit temps avant de comprendre ce qu'il me disait. Je leur répondis :

\- Je m'appelle Méliana.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Tu rigoles ?!

\- Mais non, pourquoi ?

\- Punaise, Kili ! Tu aurais dût me le dire !

\- Comme si je le savais moi ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la fiancée de notre oncle soit aussi jeune ...

A ces mots, je me sentis mal à l'aise et je demandai :

\- Votre oncle ?

\- Je me présente : Kili,

\- Et Fili !

\- Vous êtes les princes héritiers de la ligné de Durin ?

Après la bataille des cinq armées, on avait beaucoup entendus parler de la ligné de Durin et en particulier, de Thorin et de ses neveux Fili et Kili. On ventait leur bravoure et leur courage dans tous les peuples nain. Ils reprirent :

\- En effet. Et vous, bientôt Reine du même nom.

Je m'inclinai poliment.

\- Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer.

\- Nous de même ma dame.

Quand je me redressa, je vis leur regard et leur sourire chaleureux qui me rassurèrent. Je me sentais totalement perdu et pour ne faire aucunes gaffes il fallait que j'en dise le moins possible. Le seul fait de dire mon prénom suffisait pour savoir qui j'étais. Cela me donna une étrange sensation.

On me présenta à des tonnes et des tonnes de personnes et je ne retins pas un seul prénom. On me flattait, me souriait, me complimentait mais je voyais bien que tout cela était faux et que personne ne pensait un traite mot de ce qu'on me disait. Je restais polie et courtoise mais je m'affolais un moment en me demandant si toute ma vie on sera hypocrite de cette façon avec moi.

La plus part du temps, je restais silencieuse et parlais que lorsqu'on m'adressait la parole. A l'heure du repas, mon père et moi allâmes s'assoir à la table des amis restreint du Roi.

C'était les conseillers, les proches et la famille de Thorin. Je reconnus rapidement Dwalin qui me présenta Bofur, Balin, Nori, Ori, Fili, Kili et Gloin, les derniers survivants de la compagnie de Thorin ecu-de-chêne qui avaient reconquit Erebor.

Il me présenta aussi Dis, la soeur de Thorin qui était une très belle naine. On se mit ensuite à table et je mangeai sans vraiment avoir faim. Mes yeux se posèrent finalement sur le seul siège vide et mon coeur se serra. La nausée me prit soudainement ainsi qu'une douleur vive à la tête et on me ramena dans mes appartements. Une fois enfermés dans ma chambre, je quittai ma robe en soie et enfilai ma robe de nuit. Je me glissai dans le lit en me disant que c'était surement une des dernières fois que je dormirai seul et, je me mis à grelotter.

* * *

Le soleil c'était levé tôt et déjà, plusieurs servantes étaient à ma porte pour me préparer avant de sortir. Toutes ces parures et ces habits qui brillaient m'étouffaient. Je n'arrivais pas à respirer avec tous les corsets qu'on m'enfilait et j'avais du mal à marcher avec les chaussures de cristal que je devais porter. J'avais l'impression de revivre les mêmes moments de ma journée d'hier.

Pendant toute la matinée, j'avais une boule au ventre que je tentais d'ignorer du mieux que je pouvais. Je soupirai longuement. Quand les servantes me laissèrent seule, je restai planter devant mon miroir. Je regardai mon reflet en me demandant si c'était bien la même Méliana que je voyais derrière toutes ces parures ridicules.

Mon père vint me cherchait, il me fit un compliment et je lui souris sans rien dire de plus. Je lui pris le bras et nous sortions ensemble. J'avançais d'un pas vif et résolu. Mon coeur battait fort dans ma poitrine. J'allais rencontrer mon futur époux. Celui que je détestais avant même de savoir qui il était. Celui qui allait m'enlever toute forme de liberté. Celui qui allait chambouler ma vie. Celui qui me faisait plus peur qu'autre chose alors que je ne savais pas du tout à quoi il ressemblait.

Et si il était laid ? Et si il me battait ? Et si il était plus petit que moi ? Et si c'était un vieux grincheux dégoutant et pervers ? Et si il me détestait aussi ? Des tonnes de questions déferlèrent dans ma tête. J'avais peur de voir comment il était et d'en être déçu. Et si il me forçait à faire des choses que je ne voulais pas faire ? De plus en plus, je me rendais compte que j'allais droit vers l'enfer. Mes parents m'avaient condamné à mort et moi, je marchais tranquillement vers la guillotine. Mes mains tremblèrent légèrement.

Nous arrivâmes enfin devant la porte de son bureau où mon père toqua trois fois et le silence nous répondit. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent. Mes yeux étaient rivés sur la porte en face de moi et je priais silencieusement qu'il ne soit pas encore arrivé. Malheureusement, au bout d'un petit instant, une voix grave et profonde ordonna :

\- Entrez.

Mon regard croisa celui de mon père et, je devais réellement avoir une tête d'affolée car il me regarda avec inquiétude puis, je poussai la porte et laissa Enar sur le seuil en fermant derrière moi.

Doucement, je relevai un peu la tête et, mes yeux parcoururent la grande et lumineuse pièce. Je n'osais pas bouger d'avantage et je restais immobile. La pièce en elle même était sublime. Elle était spacieuse et détenait des étagères en ors contenant des livres et des papiers de toutes sortes. Sur le côté droit, se dressait une cheminée en marbre dans laquelle brulaient des bûches de bois parfaitement rondes. En face de moi, il y avait un bureau splendide en bois d'ébène.

Mes yeux se levèrent alors vers le Roi. Il était appuyé contre le rebord de la cheminée et regardait les flammes dansaient. Je ne le vis d'abord que de dos. Un dos large aux épaules fortes et musclées. Le nain était vêtu d'une tunique bleue nuit et dorée. Lentement, il se retourna et je le vis enfin. Deux yeux bleus et indéchiffrables, de longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. j'en fus impressionnée. Il me regarda un long moment sans rien dire, détaillant tout mon être. Puis, il me dit :

\- C'est donc vous que je vais épouser ?

\- Il semblerait en effet.

\- Je ne vous imaginais pas comme ça ... Vous êtes très ...

\- Très quoi ?

Mon ton avait été un peu trop dur et je venais de lui couper la parole. Je vis son regard s'assombrir et ses dents se serraient. Je regrettai de suite d'avoir ouvert la bouche. D'une voix grave, il continua :

\- J'allais dire très belle ... Dommage seulement que vos manières soient déplacées ...

Mon regard se tinta de surprise mais, mes poings se serrèrent à la fin de sa phrase. Je sentais que toute ma détresse et la colère que je tentais de retenir depuis de longs mois allait ressortir brutalement.

\- Pardonnez moi de vous avoir offenser, Votre Altesse, c'est seulement le fait d'être marier de force avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas qui me rend tendue.

\- Ne pensez pas un seul instant que cela m'enchante de me marier avec vous. Parfois il faut savoir faire des sacrifices pour le bien de son peuple.

\- Si cela vous ennuie tant de vous marier avec moi vous n'êtes pas obligée de le faire ...

\- Je suis navré que vous voyez les choses de cette manière ma Dame, mais ce n'est pas non plus comme si j'avais le choix ...

\- On a toujours le choix, Votre Majesté.

\- Vous verrez bientôt que non.

Le silence s'installa durant lequel je me dis que j'allais regretter mon comportement déplacé. J'allais m'excuser quand, après un soupir il reprit :

\- J'espère au moins que vous êtes au courant que le mariage se déroulera demain ?

\- Pardon ? Si rapidement ?

\- Tant qu'on y est, je vais vous faire part de quelques unes de mes recommandations.

\- Je vous écoute, Votre Majesté.

\- Premièrement, sachez que c'est la dernière fois que vous vous montrerez impertinente avec moi ...

Sa voix mourut et il se rapprocha de moi. Malgré ma folle envie de me retourner et de partir en courant, je ne bougeai pas. Je l'avais mérité de toute manière. Une fois arrivé à ma hauteur, il prit mon menton avec une main ferme et, plongea son regard sombre dans le mien.

\- Je veux une femme soumise et obéissante qui ne me fasse jamais honte

La colère refit surface. Comment pouvait il me dire cela ? Je ne pus me retenir :

\- Dans ce cas, vous n'avez pas de chance d'être tomber sur moi .

En me lâchant, il continua :

\- c'est ce qu'on verra, Méliana ...

* * *

**Alors ? C'est mieux ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez et, si vous avez aimé, laissez moi un petit mot ;)**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà la suite, recorriger et améliorer. ;)**

* * *

\- Je veux une femme soumise et obéissante qui ne me fasse jamais honte.

\- Dans ce cas, vous n'avez pas de chance d'être tomber sur moi ...

En me lâchant, il continua :

\- c'est ce qu'on verra, Méliana ...

* * *

Un frisson parcouru mon corps et, n'y tenant plus, je reculai d'un pas. Mes sourcils étaient froncés et mes poings serrés, je luttais contre mon envie de fuir. Le Roi en voyant ma réaction, eut un rire proche d'un grondement grave. Je n'aimais pas du tout cette situation et Thorin me faisait peur.

Il me déstabilisait et je craignais de faire une bêtise que mon père n'apprécierait pas du tout où de dire quelque chose de déplacer. Je fis un deuxième pas en arrière avec comme idée de fuir au plus vite. Le nain haussa les sourcils pendant que j'effectuai un autre pas. Je fis lentement demi-tour pour me retrouver dans la direction de la porte mais, sa voix me figea et je me retournai de trois quart pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il s'approchait de nouveau :

\- Vous n'avez pas l'intention de fuir votre époux. N'est ce pas ma Dame ?

Il y avait dans sa voix une pointe d'ironie qui ne me plaisait pas. Je répliquai en baissant les yeux :

\- Je ne fuis pas, Votre Majesté. J'avais seulement l'impression que notre discussion était finie et que je pouvais disposer ...

\- Il se trouve que non.

Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de rester seule plus longtemps avec lui. J'avais besoin d'air. C'était comme si , depuis l'instant où j'étais rentrée dans son bureau, mon souffle c'était coupé. Je fis un autre pas, la tête dans mes sombres pensées et, je me sentis étrangement basculer. Avant que je ne puisse rien faire, ma robe trop ample et trop longue venait de s'emmêler avec mon pied et je partis en arrière. Je vis le sol de très prêt et mes mains se positionnèrent par reflex devant mon visage. Je fermai les yeux craignant le choc avec le parquet. Ma journée ne pouvait pas être pire que maintenant.

Seulement, je ne me cognai pas par terre car deux mains puissantes m'attrapèrent les hanches et me retenaient. Thorin me serrait la taille et, était légèrement penché vers moi. Une de ses mains c'était positionnée derrière ma nuque et, retenait ma tête. Trop étonnée, je me figeais et nos regards se croisèrent. Dans ses yeux, je décelais une pointe d'inquiétude qui s'éclipsa aussitôt. De près, il était encore plus attirant et je me rendis compte qu'il me donnait un mélange de sentiments étranges : entre peur et admiration. Je sentis alors son corps contre le mien et je me libera en vitesse. J'avais le souffle court et je sentais mes joues rosir.

\- Je ... Euh ... Merci et ... désolée pour ...

Ma voix mourut et, je fuyais encore son regard. Je me sentais tellement bête. Il fut d'abord surprit mais, rapidement, ses sourcils se froncèrent et il me répondit :

\- Ce n'est rien. Venez vous assoir.

Son visage venait de se fermer. Je le regardai se déplacer avant de lui emboiter le chemin. Je fis bien attention à soulever un peu ma robe pour ne pas tomber de nouveau et je m'assis sur le fauteuil en velours rouge devant son bureau. Une fois assise, le Roi retourna derrière celui-ci et s'assit à son tour en tirant son fauteuil. Il chercha des papiers dans des tiroirs et sortait de nombreux parchemins. Il se contenta de sortir de l'encre et une plume puis, releva la tête pour me regarder. Nos regards se croisèrent un instant et, il prit la parole :

\- Avant le mariage, il y a quelques questions auxquelles j'aurai besoin de réponses. C'est tout bonnement administratif.

J'hochais la tête et écouta sa première question :

\- Quelle âge avez vous ?

\- 61 ans.

\- Votre groupe sanguin ?

\- AB

\- Votre jour de naissance :

\- Le premier mai.

\- Allergies ?

\- Aucunes.

\- Avez vous déjà souffert de blessures graves ?

\- Oui.

Il ajouta :

\- Précisez.

\- J'avais 35 ans, je suis partie me balader à cheval seule et je suis tombée. J'ai eus plusieurs côtes cassées ainsi que le bras droit.

Il leva son regard indéchiffrable vers moi et quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avec qu'il n'enregistre toute l'information et continu à écrire sur son parchemin. Je me demandai alors pourquoi il ne c'était pas marier plus tôt après sa reconquête d'Erebor. Mais surtout, comme il était un prince héritier de la lignée de Durin, comment se faisait il qu'il n'avait pas de fiancée ? Peut être qu'elle était morte avec la venue de Smaug ? En pensant au Dragon, mon regard se baissa jusqu'à mes pieds. Il ne fallait surtout pas en parler.

\- Etes vous vierge ?

En ouvrant grand les yeux je répondis d'une voix pleine de surprise :

\- Pardon ?

\- Etes vous vierge ?

\- Je suis obligée de répondre ?

\- Répondez, vous n'avez pas le choix.

\- Vous pouvez deviner ...

\- Non, pas du tout. Répondez.

Il me lanca un regard noir et je frémis.

\- Méliana ... Je ne me répèterais pas ...

Je serrais violemment le tissu de ma robe. C'était terriblement gênant mais même si ce n'était que des questions administratif. Je répondis d'une petite voix :

\- Bien sur que oui ...

Là encore, j'eus le droit à un regard indéchiffrable mais je baissai rapidement la tête pour ne pas à l'affronter J'avais été élevé avec les nains, forgerons et bouviers. J'avais grandis à leurs côtés et j'avais appris leurs manières de vivre et coutumes. Il c'était passés de nombreuse chose que j'aurais pu dévoiler au Roi si j'avais été honnête mais je ne pouvais tout simplement rien dire. De plus, il y avait des passages sombres de ma jeunesse dont je ne voulais absolument pas évoquer ni même me souvenir.

Heureusement, il ne fit aucunes remarques supplémentaires. Quand mon regard se releva, je me plongeai dans les yeux bleus du Roi. C'est fou comme ces yeux pouvaient être vides d'expressions.

\- Avez vous fait la connaissance de mes neveux ?

\- Oui.

\- Et ma soeur ?

\- Aussi.

\- Vous passerez le reste de la journée avec elle. Il faut que vous connaissiez les coutumes de nos mariages qui sont peut être différents des votres. Elle sera aussi votre tutrice pendant le premier mois après votre couronnement.

J'hochai la tête le regard perdu dans le vague. La panique s'installa dans mon coeur. Moi qui était maladroite et qui ne savait pas bien me tenir face à une foule. Comment allais je faire pour tenir un royaume et le représenter ? Thorin me demanda :

\- Vous avez une question ?

\- Et bien ... Je voulais savoir si il me serait possible de retourner dans les Montagnes Bleus quelques mois après notre mariage parce que j'ai ...

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi !?

\- Ecoutez ... Vous n'avez pas l'aire de comprendre. Vous allez devenir la reine d'Erebor ainsi que mon épouse votre place est donc ici.

Je voyais bien que je l'énervais de nouveau avec ma question. Pourquoi devions nous être à l'opposé à chacun de nos propos ? Je ne verrais donc plus jamais mon chez moi ? J'allais devenir Reine. Devenir Reine. Reine ... Thorin me dit d'un ton sec et tranchant et me sortit de mes pensées :

\- Faites vous rapidement à l'idée que vous ne faites plus partie des nains des Montagnes Bleues. Faites vous à l'idée que vous aller devenir ma femme et donc Reine. Faites vous à l'idée que la vie est injuste et qu'on ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut. Alors, là, peut être, que vous arriverez à être heureuse ici ... Sinon, votre vie sera un enfer.

Le silence s'installa et, je sentais mes larmes montaient.

\- Dìs vous attend dans la salle commune. Maintenant, sortez.

Je me levai toute tremblante et courait presque pour sortir du bureau. En sortant, Je me mis à courir comme une folle en trébuchant à plusieurs reprises. Je retenais en vain mes larmes et j'avais laissé ma main sur ma bouche. Je voulais m'enfuir. Loin. Le plus loin possible.

Il était fou. Il voulait m'enfermer. Il était fou et cruel. Je n'avais plus qu'une solution : la fuite. Mes pas prirent alors le chemin de la sortie. Je ne tremblais plus, j'étais déterminée à partir pour ne plus jamais revenir. Je ne pensais pas à ma tenue. Je me trouverais d'autres habits et je volerai un cheval. Les gardes ? Je les duperai. Mon père ? Je lui souhaite de mourir ! Ma mère ?... Ma mère. Tant pis, elle n'a même pas tenter d'empêcher mon père.

Moi qui tentait de faire des efforts. Essayez un peu de me comprendre.

Mon coeur battait à cent à l'heure et je faisais de mon mieux pour aller le plus vite possible. Mon regard était fixé droit devant moi et mes cheveux valsèrent avec la vitesse. J'accélérais l'allure. Je ne faisais pas attention à tous les nains qui marchaient et parlaient autour de moi.

Par moment, j'en bousculais un ou deux mais, je ne m'arrêtais pas pour m'excuser. J'avais bien trop peur qu'on ne me reconnaisse. Je descendais, toujours en courant, des escaliers, je traversais des couloirs, passais des portes. Le chemin me semblait interminable et je craignais de ne pas trouver la sortie. Heureusement, je la vis au bout de plusieurs minutes de course.

Enfin, devant moi se dressait la grande porte. Je pouvais voir les collines et la verdures, je pouvais déjà sentir le vent doux et l'herbe fraiche. Mon coeur se serra d'impatience. Pourquoi n'y avais je pas penser plus tôt ? Pourquoi je n'avais pas fuis plus tôt.

Je me rappellerai toujours de ce jour. La folie avait envahit mon coeur.

Sans plus attendre d'avantage, je m'étais élancée vers la grande porte. Mais, soudainement, une main se referma sur mon poignet et me tira loin de la foule. Un cri de surprise traversa la barrière de ma bouche mais je ne pus rien dire d'autre car une autre main puissante se plaqua contre ma mâchoire. Je tentais de me défère en vain. On m'entrainait dans un coin.

Finalement, on me jeta violemment dans une pièce à l'écart et je tombai par terre. C'est seulement là que je pus voir mon agresseur. Et, c'est avec surprise que je découvris Dwalin, qui me fixai de ses yeux sombres voilés de colère. Il avait les bras croisés sur sa large poitrine et me regardai de toute sa hauteur. Toujours par terre, je lui dis avec étonnement :

\- Vous ?!

Il ne me répondit pas et s'approcha dangereusement de moi. Mon premier reflex fut de me reculer le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à ce qu'un mur ne me bloque. Là, je croisai mes bras devant mon visage craignant une gifle mais à la place, le nain attrapa mes avants bras et me tira brusquement pour que je me rélève. Surprise, je le regardai mais aucune compassion ne se lisait dans ses yeux. Il cracha :

\- Vous pensiez peut être pouvoir vous échappez ? Ou vous croyez vous ma fille ?

Ma voix n'étais plus qu'un murmure :

\- Dans une cage d'or ...

\- Et vous croyez que vous enfuir règlera vos problèmes ?

Je ne répondis rien.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'une gamine ! Réfléchissez un peu aux conséquences ! Vous êtes la fiancée du Roi, vous êtes surveillée en permanence. Si vous vous enfuyez et qu'on vous rattrape vous serez sûrement exécuter pour avoir trahit la couronne. Votre famille ainsi que votre peuple seront déshonorés !

La, je sentis mes larmes refaire sur face. Tout ce poids était bien trop lourd à porter. Bien sur que je ne voulais pas que tout cela arrive. Il continuai sur le même ton de reproche :

\- Vous etes une princesse et bientôt une Reine. Votre vie sera parsemée de malheurs et de sacrifices mais vous ne pouvez rien faire contre cela. Votre destin est incontournable et il va falloir l'accepter.

Mais ce que j'avais pu être bête et égoïste ! Mais j'avais eu tellement peur ... Je couvris mon visage de mes mains et je lui répondis :

\- Je ... Suis désolée ... Vous avez raison et je ... J'ai juste eu, tellement peur et ...

Je perdais mes mots. Jamais je n'avais voulu déshonoré mon peuple et mes parents. Mais tout allait trop vite et j'avais du mal à faire de l'ordre dans mes idées. Ma rencontre avec Thorin avait été laborieuse et terrifiante. Elle avait rajouté de peur a mon état déjà mal en point et j'avais complètement perdu le controle de moi même. Ce roi était tellement terrifiant et sombre et colérique et ... Même si je n'avais pas été très aimable, il avait su se montrer très dur.

Dwalin soupira. Il prit mes poignets pour me découvrir le visage et me regarder droit dans les yeux. Son expression avait changé. Il y avait une once de tristesse dans son regard que je ne pouvais pas déchiffrée. En passant ses pouces sur mes joues, il essuya les larmes et il me dit :

\- Thorin a beaucoup changé depuis la bataille des cinq armée. Il a perdu un ami et beaucoup de compagnons. Il est devenu très renfermé mais, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. C'est un Roi courageux et, qui sait ? Peut être redeviendra-t-il comme avant ?

J'écoutais, intéressée. Je ne savais pas grand chose sur la bataille des cinq armées à par les évènements officielles. Qui est ce que Thorin avait perdu ? Cela expliquait alors beaucoup de chose. Je me rendis compte que pas une seule fois j'avais pensé aux autres. Je m'étais toujours préoccupée de ce que je pouvais ressentir et de ce que j'avais envie.

Il était temps pour moi que j'arrête de me comporter comme une enfant et que je rentre dans le monde des adultes. Il ne fallait pas que je m'apitoie sur mon sort. Il fallait que je fasse des effort pour apprendre à connaitre Thorin et apprendre à endosser le rôle que l'on voulait m'attribuer. Je n'osais cependant pas poser davantage de questions à propos du Roi.

Doucement je relevai la tête et lançai à Dwalin un sourire timide auquel il répondit en me tapant joyeusement l'épaule. Sans un mot de plus, il passa sa main derrière mon dos pour m'entrainer hors de la pièce. Il me conduisait dans la salle commune là ou m'attendait Dìs, la soeur du Roi. Toute trace d'hésitation, de peur, d'ennuis avait disparu. J'allais jouer mon rôle. J'allais devenir la Reine attendue. Pour mon peuple, pour mon père et ma mère, pour mon futur maris et mon futur royaume.

* * *

**C'est bizarre de reprendre une histoire du début ... J'ai l'impression de découvrir une fiction d'un autre auteur. :) **

**Mais Thorin m'avait manqué, je suis contente de le retrouver ;) **

**A la prochaine' !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voilà le chapitre suivant !**

**J'ai complètement oublié dans le dernier chapitre d'enlever les questions sur les groupes sanguin ! On m'avait déjà fait la remarque à la première publication comme quoi ce n'était pas cohérent mais, ça m'a complètement passé par dessus la tête. Désolé pour ceux à qui ça a dérangé ;) Mais bon, dites vous qu'ils étaient divinement fort en médecine les nains ! ;p**

**Voilà le chapitre 3 qui, je pense, est un de mes préférés ! **

**Bonne lecture ;) **

* * *

_J'allais devenir la femme modèle et la Reine attendue._

* * *

Quelle douce cruauté que cette sensation de colère et de rage qu'on ne peut pas laisser sortir. On doit la maintenir au plus profond de son être et tenter de la maîtriser. C'était mon choix et je ne le regrettais pas. Ou plutôt, je ne le regrettais pas encore. J'étais seule face à toutes ces émotions, tous ces évènements brusques et indésirables. Il fallait que je puisse me montrer forte.

A ce moment là, je ne savais même plus quoi penser sur les personnes qui m'entouraient. Dwalin. Devrais-je me montrer reconnaissante face à lui ? Pour m'avoir empêché de faire une bêtise et de fuir comme une lâche ? Ou devrais-je plutôt lui en vouloir amèrement de m'avoir privé de ma liberté ? Comment savoir ce qui était juste et ce qui ne l'était pas ... ? Etait ce de la faute de Thorin si j'allais me marier contre mon gré à cet homme sombre et indéchiffrable ? Ou était ce de la faute de mon père pour m'avoir vendu misérablement ?

Je ne reviendrai plus sur ma décision, mon choix était fait. C'était comme si j'allais mourir le lendemain, lors du mariage. C'était comme si Méliana allait disparaitre pour laisser place à la Reine d'Erebor. Et, c'était exactement ce qui allait se passer. D'ailleurs, Dwalin savait que ça allait me changer complètement. Moi qui était si naïf ! Il le savait puisqu'il connaissait Thorin mieux que quiconque.

Il avait été là lorsque que l'or avait dévoré celui que l'on appelait jadis Ecu-de-Chêne. Je ne connaissais pas les détails de cette mésaventure mais j'en savais assez pour affirmer que Thorin avait été très affecté par le pouvoir de l'or. C'était le fardeau de la ligné de Durin.

De plus, comme je ne portais pas Thorin dans mon cœur, je ne fus pas enchantée de revoir sa sœur qui lui ressemblait énormément. C'était, je dois l'avouer, une très belle naine avec de grosses boucles ébènes qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, les mêmes yeux bleus sombres et la même carrure imposante.

Contrairement à moi, elle avait des traces de barbe de part et d'autre de sa mâchoire. Ses mains étaient plus grosses que les miennes et plus fermes. C'est à côté d'elle que je me rendis compte à quel point je ne ressemblais pas à une naine. Je remarquai aussi ses nombreuses tresses qui avaient toutes des significations différentes et qui montraient son importance.

Il y avait par exemple celle qui dévoilait son sang royal, une belle tresse ronde attachée par une perle en or incrustée de petites pierres précieuses. J'en avais une comme elle mais la mienne était attachée par une perle d'huitre blanche. Je reconnus aussi les deux tresses qui marquaient la naissance de chacun de ses fils et, à coté de celle qui était dédiée à la mort de son mari, celle qu'on fait traditionnellement lors de son mariage. J'aurais bientôt la même qu'elle.

Dis n'était pas seulement belle, elle était aussi très gentille et dès qu'elle me vit entrée dans la salle commune, elle accourut vers moi. Elle avait toujours ce sourire radieux et sincère qui ornait son visage et qui la rajeunissait.

Au début, je restais de marbre et ne lui adressait que très peu de sourire mais, petit à petit, elle réussit à briser la tension qui régnait entre elle et moi. J'avais du mal à lui faire confiance mais je savais qu'elle pouvait m'aider et qu'elle ne me voulait aucun mal. Très vite, elle m'emmena dans ses appartements privés loin des brouhahas et des oreilles indiscrètes.

C'était vraiment une très belle chambre. De loin plus belle que celle que j'occupais dans les Montagnes Bleues ! Toutes ces merveilles me tombaient dessus et j'avais du mal à me dire que j'allais vivre avec le reste de ma vie. J'avais les yeux grands ouverts devant la beauté de la pièce.

Dis me regardait avec attendrissement et je rougissais légèrement en me rendant compte de mes réactions puériles. Elle ria et me proposa de m'assoir en prenant place sur un autre fauteuil. J'acceptai l'offre avec plaisir et je m'assis sur un joli siège en velours bleue marine et en bois d'acajou. Il s'en suivit une longue minute de silence durant laquelle je savais qu'elle hésitait à aborder le sujet de mon mariage et de son frère. Finalement, elle me dit :

\- Ce n'est pas trop difficile pour toi ?

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et je ne pus soutenir son regard bleu océan. Bien sur, je n'allais pas lui dire que je n'avais aucunes envies de me marier avec son frère.

\- Non. J'accomplis mon rôle.

Je tentai de lui sourire mais, dans un soupir, elle reprit :

\- Tu sais, je sais ce que c'est. Moi même j'ai été mariée avec quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas.

Je relevai vivement les yeux vers elle, soudainement plus intéressée mais, en même temps, très surprise. Il n'y avait pas que moi qui subissait ce sort. Je me sentis tout d'un coup plus proche d'elle et surtout, j'avais l'impression que l'on partageait quelque chose. Je lui répondis un peu gênée :

\- Oh ... Je ne savais pas. Je suis désolée ...

\- Ne le sois pas. Tu sais, je n'ai pas été malheureuse. C'est vrai que c'était très dur au début mais, après, j'ai vraiment vécu un conte de fée.

Je ne pus m'empêché de lever les yeux au ciel. Un conte de fée avec Thorin ... Laissez moi rire. En voyant ma réaction, elle me sourit et continua :

\- Tu ne seras pas obligée de l'aimer ! Peut être qu'il y aura seulement une relation d'amitié entre vous ? Presque toutes les princesses ont ce fardeau à porter.

Je l'écoutais avec attention. Je n'avais encore pas vu les choses de cette manière. Une amitié était encore dure à imaginer mais je n'allais pas me braquer sur moi même. Après tout, je ne connaissais rien de Thorin à part les nombreuses rumeurs qui courraient à son sujet. Hésitante, j'osais lui poser cette question :

\- A ... A-t-il toujours été ... euh ... Comment dire ?... Sombre ?

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Dis change autant de comportement. Elle perdit d'un coup son sourire ainsi que son rire et baissa ses yeux tristement. J'eus peur de l'avoir mise en colère. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que je pose des questions indiscrètes ? Elle me répondit et, c'est avec soulagement que je me rendis compte qu'elle était tout sauf énervée :

\- C'est assez compliqué ... Il n'a pas toujours été comme ça mais les évènements qui ont marqués sa vie l'ont bien changé. Il est sombre et renfermé depuis qu'il a reprit Erebor mais ce n'est rien par rapport au tout début.

\- Au tout début ? demandais-je intriguée

\- Oui ... durant la célèbre bataille des cinq armées.

Je sentais qu'elle ne voulait plus en dire davantage alors que moi je brulais d'envie de poser d'autres questions. Le regard de Dis se faisait fuyant et je n'osais pas continuer la discussion. On m'avait beaucoup parlé de la célèbre compagnie de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne et depuis toute petite je vivais dans les histoires du terrible dragon Smaug et de la lignée de Durin.

Maintenant que j'allais me marier avec le Roi d'Erebor, je voulais savoir la vérité qui se cachait derrière le conte merveilleux. Seulement, je savais qu'ils ne me diraient pas tout de leur plein gré. Les secrets étaient tellement bien cachés dans les familles royales. Je me consolais en me disant que j'avais le temps pour en découvrir plus.

Un silence désagréable prenait place entre Dis et moi et nos pensées nous faisaient vagabonder loin de la réalité. C'est elle qui le brisa :

\- Est ce que je peux t'appeler Mel ?

Surprise je lui répondis :

\- Oui bien sur.

\- Je voudrai qu'on soit amie. On a toujours besoin d'une personne qui peut nous aider dans des moments comme ceux que tu vis maintenant ... Je sais que tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance mais saches que même si j'aime mon frère je sais qu'il a changé et ça fait longtemps que notre relation n'est plus autant fusionnelle.

Elle avait parlé avec tellement de sincérité et de gentillesse que je m'en voulue de m'être autant méfier d'elle. Je lui fis un grand sourire en lui répondant que j'étais désolée si je m'étais mal comportée et que je serai ravi d'être son amie.

Après tout, elle avait raison, c'était une mauvaise idée de m'enfermer dans la solitude surtout que Dis était une personne avec qui j'avais de nombreux points communs. Elle me rendit son sourire et rapprocha son fauteuil du mien en disant :

\- Je sais que tu n'as vraiment pas envie d'en parler mais, tu te maris demain et il faut que je t'explique comment ça se déroulera. De plus, il faudra que tu essayes ta robe qui sera surement trop large pour toi. On n'avait pas prévu que tu sois si fine !

\- Désolée ...

\- Arrête de t'excuser. Une reine ne s'excuse pas.

\- Euh ... Oui, d'accord.

\- Premièrement, sais tu faire des tresses ?

\- Oui mais je ne suis pas très douée.

\- Je vais t'apprendre à faire celle-ci.

Tout en parlant, elle avait attrapé sa tresse et me la présenta. Je la regardais un long moment en me demandant comment je ferais pour parvenir à ce résultat. C'était une tresse vraiment très belle mais qui semblait d'une énorme difficulté à réaliser ! Elle ria en voyant ma tête ébahie :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas si dur quand tu connais la méthode.

\- Même si j'y arrive, je vais mettre trois ans à la faire !

\- On va s'entrainer.

\- Le Roi aussi va me faire une tresse ?

\- Oui mais ça ne sera pas la même.

Je retins un soupire. Comment allais je faire moi qui n'étais pas minutieuse !

\- je vais maintenant t'expliquer ta journée en détaille. Si tu as des questions n'hésites pas à me couper.

Je hochai la tête et elle reprit :

\- Il faudra que tu te lèves tôt pour qu'on te prépares : Robe, coiffure, maquillage. Ça prend souvent énormément de temps. Bien sur, la coiffure sera très légère pour permette à Thorin de te faire la tresse. Ensuite vers onze heure, se sera le moment où vous prononcerez le Pacte.

\- Le quoi ?

\- Le Pacte, répéta-t-elle. C'est un serment de mariage un peu comme des vœux inviolables. Je te l'apprendrai plus tard. Après le Pacte, il y a les tresses, le lien et puis les signatures.

Je me sentais un peu dans les vapes. Allais je vraiment réussir tout cela ? Comment ferais-je pour ne pas faire de faux pas ? Dans cette salle ou sera regrouper tout les grands seigneurs de ma race est-ce que j'arriverais à faire honneur à ma lignée ? Mes parents seront là et je pense qu'ils seront heureux pour moi. Comment leur en vouloir ? Ils vont marier leur fille au plus puissant Roi des nains.

Aurais-je été heureuse à leur place ? C'était vraiment trop dur, vraiment trop insoutenable mais il fallait le faire. C'était comme une promesse qu'on ne peut briser. C'était le Pacte. Un serment qui dirige notre vie, et qui nous condamne à mort à la moindre erreur. Comme m'avait dit Dwalin, c'était mon devoir, mon destin. Et tant pis si je vis un enfer ! Tant pis si je suis malheureuse. Il fallait que je pense à mon peuple, à celui d'Erebor et à toutes les guerres que je pouvais éviter.

Je fermai les yeux un instant. Il fallait que je me concentre sur les paroles de Dis même si je sentais la nausée me prendre les tripes. C'était maintenant que je devais écouter pour ne pas faire de faux pas le moment venu. Dis ne semblait pas se rendre compte que je ne l'écoutais plus et parlait de banquet et de vin avec tellement de joie que je n'osais pas la couper. Je tentais de reprendre la conversation en plein milieu.

\- ... Mais malheureusement c'est après que ça se complique.

\- Pardon ? Après quoi ?

\- Méliana je viens de t'expliquer ...

\- Désolé j'étais un peu dans la lune.

\- Ce n'est rien, je parlais après le banquet.

\- Oui et ?...

\- Et bien ...

\- Que se passera-t-il après le banquet ? ma voix c'était soudainement teinté d'inquiétude et je devinais de quoi elle voulait me parlait.

\- Il faut consumer son lien.

Je restais interdite et mon regard se perdit dans le vague. J'allais vraiment tout perdre, même mon honneur et ma fierté. Je sentais mes mains tremblées légèrement et des migraines me tourmentaient. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela. Avoir peur maintenant n'était pas une bonne idée ! Surtout qu'il y avait énormément de chose à accomplir avant. Je tournais vers Dis un regard remplit d'inquiétude et elle posa sa main sur la mienne avec un air désolé. Est ce que cela devait me rassurée ? Je repris une respiration calme et d'une petite voix je lui dis pour parler d'autre chose :

\- Comment se passera le banquet ?

\- Et bien ... Vous serez assis tout les deux au centre avec, à côté, ta famille et de l'autre, celle du roi. Pendant que vous mangerez les seigneurs de chaque contrée vous offrirons des présents. Ensuite, il y aura des danses et de la musique toute la nuit.

\- Il y aura une lune de miel ?

\- Cela dépendra de Thorin. Mais je ne pense pas.

\- Et le couronnement ?

\- Ah oui ! J'allais oublier ... Il se fera après le Pacte et les signatures.

\- Explique moi en détail, s'il te plait.

* * *

Je me rappelle de cette nuit. Abominable nuit. Je ne pouvais pas dormir alors que je faisais tout pour. J'étais piégée dans le néant et, à chaque fois que je fermai les yeux, un cauchemar immonde m'engloutissait. J'étais roulée en boule, je tentais de penser à autre chose mais, mon oreille entendait les tic tac de l'horloge qui m'informait que le temps me rattrapait.

C'était comme un cris immonde qui me hurlait que la fin était proche. Cette nuit là fut la nuit de mon agonie. Lente et cruelle, elle m'assassinait une énième fois. Tout me rappelait ma condition et ma place.

J'avais passé toute la journée avec Dis et elle m'avait appris à faire la tresse, à marcher convenablement sans trébucher dans ma robe, à réciter le serment du Pacte. Elle m'avait aussi montré quelques danses traditionnelles, m'avait informée de quelle manière il fallait que je me comporte avec les invités et surtout avec Thorin. On avait répété des gestes et des paroles pendant des heures et des heures. Pourtant, il me semblait que tout m'échappait. J'avais l'impression de tout oublier et j'étais tellement angoissée de mal agir que je tremblais de tout mon corps.

Pétrifiée, je regardais le soleil se levait et envoyait, dans toutes les directions, des faisceaux lumineux de plus en plus puissants. J'enfouissais ma tête sous la couverture. Je ne voulais pas voire ce jour fatidique arriver, je voulais retourner en arrière et refaire l'histoire. Je me sentais piégée comme un cerf lors d'une chasse, lorsqu'il est entouré de lances et, qu'il sait que quoi qu'il fasse, il mourra.

Et puis, il eut ces trois coups à ma porte. Trois coups violents. Elles étaient trois et elles se sont prosternées devant moi avant de tirer les rideaux pour laisser la lumière entrée dans la chambre. Je ne leur ai pas adressé la parole et, de même, elles ne m'ont rien dit. Elles se sont contentées de m'habiller, de me maquiller et de me coiffer sans un mot. J'avais l'impression qu'on me préparait pour un enterrement. Leurs yeux étaient baissés et leurs visages fermés. Quand je me suis regardée dans la glace je ne me suis, encore une fois, pas reconnue.

Ensuite, nous sommes sorties. J'avançais devant et, elles me suivaient derrières. On n'entendait que les échos de nos pas dans les couloirs vides et sombres. Jusqu'à ce moment là, je n'avais toujours pas vu ma mère et je me demandai si je pourrais la voir avant de me présenter au prête.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers un petit salon où se trouvait mon père et ses proches. Je me suis avancée vers eux et ils ont tous applaudis. Pour la première fois, je voyais bien que mon père n'était pas bien. Il était presque au bord des larmes, lui, le grand et sombre seigneur des montagnes bleus. Je lui demandai :

\- Ou est maman ?

\- Elle n'est pas encore arrivée.

Son regard devint plus triste et ses yeux se voilèrent. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas là alors que j'avais tellement besoin d'elle ?

On ne me laissa pas une minute de plus car mon père me prit le bras pour m'entrainer dans la salle du trône. Je n'avais pas revu le roi depuis notre première rencontre. On s'était quitté dans de tellement mauvaises conditions que j'appréhendais de le voir devant l'autel. En fait, j'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Cela semblait tellement irréaliste ! J'allais me marier deux jours après mon arriver à Erebor.

Je devais me concentrer pour ne pas trembler quand les portes s'ouvrirent. Il y avait tellement de monde ! Tellement de regards fixaient sur moi ! Sans que je puisse m'en empêcher, je m'accrochai davantage au bras de mon père. Nous avancions sur un tapis rouge et mes yeux étaient fixés sur le Roi qui me regardait avancer. Le trône était à quelques mètres de hauteurs et des escaliers de marbres y permettaient l'accès. Mon père me lâcha devant la première marche et m'embrassa les mains avant de s'éloigner sans m'accorder un regard.

J'étais donc seule pour gravir la distance qui me séparait de Thorin. Le plus délicatement possible, je soulevais ma robe blanche comme me l'avait appris Dis. Lorsqu'il n'y avait plus qu'une marche qui me séparait du Roi, celui-ci me tendit la main. Ma première réaction fut d'hésiter à la prendre mais, je me repris et je plongeai ma main dans la poigne dur et puissante du grand Roi sous la montagne.

C'est à ce moment là que des tonnerres d'applaudissement dominèrent la salle et que les invitées s'assirent. Alors, le prêtre parla. Longtemps. Et pendant tout ce temps, je sentais le regard brulant de Thorin sur moi. Je portais une robe blanche qui serrait ma taille avec un corset en triangle. Les manches étaient bouffantes, en dentelles et s'arrêtaient aux épaules. Après le corset, la robe s'échappait de manière plus ample et, traînait derrière moi. Le tissu était en soie. Je portais une couronne de tresse dans laquelle on avait introduit un ruban blanc.

Soudainement, j'entendis mon prénom et je sursautai légèrement. Il fallait que je me concentre sur les paroles du prêtre :

\- Méliana, fille de Enar, fils de Endar, Princesse des Montagnes Bleues, est présente en ce jour pour célébrer son union avec Thorin, fils de Train, fils de Thror, Roi sous la montagne. Ils se devront mutuellement fidélité et secours, ils assureront le maintien de la paix, ils légueront leur vie au service de leur peuple. Puisse leur union apporter joie et prospérité.

Il se tourna vers moi et déclara :

\- Méliana, à partir de ce jour, vous deviendrez la Reine d'Erebor. Votre passé sera oublié, votre famille sera abandonnée, vousn'appartiendrez qu'à votre mari, votre royaume et vos futurs enfants.

Ma gorge se noua. Je ne pouvais pas accepter ça et, il me fallut tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas pleurer, ne pas hurler et partir loin de ces monstres sans cœurs. Je fermai les yeux un instant pour me calmer. La condition des femmes était si horrible au sein de notre peuple.

\- Prononcez le Pacte face à l'assemblée pour montrer votre dévouement à votre peuple.

Lentement je me retournais. Face à moi, il y avait tous ces gens que je ne connaissais pas. Tous ces yeux qui semblaient me rire au nez. Je cherchais dans l'assemblée le regard de ma mère mais je ne trouvai aucuns signes de réconfort. Mes mots ne sortaient pas et mes mains tremblaient légèrement. Je pris une grande respiration. Il fallait que je me lance. En regardant droit devant moi, je récitais les paroles que j'avais apprise par cœur.

\- Moi, Méliana des Montagnes Bleues, je jure de prononcer le serment du Pacte de ma propre volonté, sans subir de pression d'aucunes sortes. Ni la menace ni l'obligation ne me forcent à être ici aujourd'hui. Je me tiens devant vous en pleine connaissance de cause. Face à vous, je jure d'être fidèle à mon nouveau peuple, à mon royaume et à mon mari dans toutes les circonstances quelles soient bonnes ou mauvaises. Je jure de n'appartenir qu'à une seule nation, de vivre, de mourir et de me sacrifier pour elle. J'accepte que le titre de princesse des Montagnes Bleues n'est plus le mien, je renonce donc aujourd'hui à tous les liens, serments et loyautés qui m'attachaient à ma vie hors Erebor. Je commence une nouvelle existence en tant que Reine et épouse du Roi sous la montagne, seigneur des fontaines d'argent, Thorin Écu-de-Chêne. Je connais et respecterai les lois qui régissent mon nouveau royaume. Je jure d'obéir à mon Roi ainsi qu'à mon mari, de l'aimer et de l'aider dans les moments les plus sombres de sa vie. A partir de maintenant et, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, je ne vis que pour vous.

Je prononcerai la dernière phrase dans un souffle en me tournant vers Thorin mais, je ne pus soutenir son regard et je baissai les yeux. Je sentis alors mes larmes montaient et je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour me retenir. C'est alors que je sentis une main caresser ma joue et redescendre jusqu'à mon menton pour le relever lentement.

Mon regard croisa encore celui, envoutant, du Roi. Quelques secondes passèrent sans que personne ne bougea et j'eus l'impression qu'une éternité s'écoulait. Finalement, sa main descendit le long de ma mâchoire pour attraper quelques mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Il les lissa entre ses puissantes mains et commença à me les tresser tout en disant :

\- Moi, Thorin, descendant de la lignée de Durin, je jure de me marier de ma propre volonté, sans subir de pression d'aucunes sortes. Ni la menace ni l'obligation ne me forcent à être ici aujourd'hui. Je me tiens devant vous en pleine connaissance de cause. J'accepte que le titre de Reine d'Erebor soit accorder à Méliana, fille d'Enar. Nous règnerons ensemble, nous ne formons plus qu'une personne. Ainsi, elle me représentera comme elle représente le royaume d'Erebor. Face à vous, je lui jure de vivre, de mourir et de me sacrifier pour elle. Je la protégerai et je la chérirai autant que je chéris mon peuple.

A partir de maintenant et jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, je ne vis que pour vous.

Son regard n'avait pas quitté le mien une seule seconde et j'avais été comme paralyser. Mais ce n'était pas de la peur cette fois-ci, c'était autre chose de bien plus étrange. Ses doigts courraient sur mes mèches de cheveux et formaient la tresse à une vitesse impressionnante.

Quand il eut fini, il tendit une main vers le prêtre qui y déposa une petite attache en or incrustée d'améthyste. J'étais d'abord énormément surprise qu'il me fasse sa tresse à un endroit si peut voyant.

Puis ce fut mon tour de lui faire la tresse. je ne savais pas où est ce qu'il fallait que je la fasse. Comme il était plus grand que moi, je ne pouvais pas la faire commencer du haut de sa tête. Timidement, je décidai de la mettre au même endroit que la mienne.

Pas très originale. Mes gestes étaient peu assurés et j'y allais doucement pourtant, je ne ressentais pas d'agacement venant de Thorin. Alors qu'il m'avait m'y très mal à l'aise durant notre première rencontre, il me redonnait confiance en ce moment là. Il me fallut un petit temps avant que je ne puisse accrocher l'attache similaire à la mienne. Heureusement, le résultat était réussi.

Je sursautai quand les mains de Thorin se posèrent sur les miennes pendant que le prête reprit la parole :

\- Aujourd'hui, acclamons la Reine sous la montagne, Méliana fille d'Enar !

Je fus encore noyer sous les applaudissements alors qu'on me posa une couronne sur la tête.

\- Les mariés peuvent s'embrasser.

Non. Non. Pas question. Ses mains quittèrent les miennes pour attraper délicatement mon visage. Je me sentis mal à l'aise. Même si un simple baisé ne pouvait pas me faire de mal. C'était juste surréaliste qu'un nain que je venais à peine de rencontrer m'embrasse devant une foule aux aguets.

Résolue, en le voyant s'approchait de mon visage, je fermai les yeux pour m'offrir à lui. Ses doigts s'emmêlèrent légèrement dans mes cheveux quand nos bouches se lièrent. Le baisé était chaste, doux comme un soupir. Sans m'en rendre conte, je m'étais accrochée à la tunique de Thorin et, je la lâchai rapidement quand je m'en rendis compte. Autour de nous, tout le monde hurlait de joie. On s'était levé de ses chaises et on hurlait à tue tête :

\- Longue vie au Roi ! Longue vie à la Reine ! Longue vie à Erebor !


	4. Chapter 4

**Bien le bonjour !**

**Voila, le chapitre quatre. C'est surement l'un de mes préférés. Il marque une transition dans l'histoire et la mise en place des véritables problèmes. Et puis, Méliana découvre une autre parcelle du caractère de Thorin ...**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! ;)**

* * *

_Autour de nous, tout le monde hurlait de joie. On s'était levé de ses chaises et on hurlait à tue tête :_

_\- Longue vie au Roi ! Longue vie à la Reine ! Longue vie à Erebor !_

* * *

Ça y est ? Je suis devenue la femme de Thorin ? Avec ces simples mots prononcés face à une coure royale ? Je n'avais encore rien signé, j'avais juste fais des promesses. Des promesses qu'avant moi tant de reines avaient faites. Juste de simples promesses que je pouvais facilement briser avec un claquement de doigt. Des paroles vides de sens et pourtant capitales. Avec ces paroles j'étais devenue Reine d'Erebor et le peuple m'acclamait bruyamment, avec joie et allégresse. Pourtant, tous ces applaudissements n'arrivaient pas jusqu'à mes oreilles.

J'étais paralysée. Ma main était enlacée dans celle de Thorin et mon regard était perdu dans le vide. Malgré moi, je sentais ma main tremblait dans celle du Roi. Je ne réalisais pas qu'une couronne d'or et de rubis était posée sur ma tête et qu'une nouvelle tresse reposait sur mon épaule. Mon regard croisa celui de mon père qui applaudissait sans sourire ni joie. Que lui arrivait il ? Lui qui était si heureux de venir à Erebor marier sa fille. Je ne pus soutenir son regard triste plus longtemps.

Au bout d'un instant, Thorin dégagea lentement sa main de la mienne pour me tendre son bras. Je le pris automatique dans un sourire qui se voulait poli. J'avais l'impression de m'accrocher de toutes mes forces au bras du Roi et l'idée me déplu. J'avais cette drôle d'impression que si je le lâchais, mes jambes ne seraient pas assez fortes pour me soutenir convenablement. Il m'entraina vers son trône à côté duquel était dressé un autre, similaire au sien. Il était en pierre taillée et incrusté d'or et de pierres précieuses. C'était désormais ma place et je me sentis tellement petite. Il me laissa m'assoir en première puis prit place à son tour.

Le prêtre leva alors les mains et le silence se fit dans la salle. Les convives se rassirent calmement et le prêtre reprit la parole. C'était le moment du dépôt des signatures. Un nain, plus petit que la moyenne, s'avança vers nous puis me tendit un épais et vieux grimoire ainsi d'une plume. Le livre était déjà ouvert et j'allais devoir signer juste en dessous de la signature de la femme de Thrain. Il fallait que je fasse vite si je ne voulais pas trembler et faire des ratures. C'était tellement angoissant.

La plume se posa sur le papier et elle glissa facilement en formant mon prénom et mon nom. Je la rendis ensuite au nain puis je repris une grande respiration. C'est bon. Tu es une femme à présent. Et maintenant ? Thorin à côté de moi signait à son tour et je vis qu'il me lançait un regard suspect. Je ne voulais pas croiser son regard. Quand le prêtre reprit la parole pour faire un énième discours sur le mariage, Thorin se pencha vers moi et me demanda en chuchotant :

\- Vous m'étonnez Méliana, vous n'avez pas tenté de vous opposer une seule fois à cet union ... Vous êtes vous finalement résignée ?

Je sentis mon cœur faire un bond et mes mains se crispèrent sur ma robe. Je lui répondis les dents serrées :

\- N'est ce pas ce qu'on attend de moi ? Je reste polie et courtoise pour ne pas déshonorer mon sang.

Il ricana légèrement en répondant :

\- Polie et courtoise ?

Puis il continua d'une voix plus froide :

\- Ne me faites pas rire ... On m'a informé de votre tentative d'escapade.

Soudainement affolée, je me retournais lentement vers lui pour, enfin, croiser son regard. Là, en cet instant, avec la manière dont il me regardait et celle dont il avait de serrer ses poings, Thorin m'inspirait de la crainte. Son aura d'autorité et de défis me donnait à nouveau l'envie de fuir loin de lui. Comment le savait il ? Dwalin m'avait il trahi ? Qu'importe de toutes façons. Cela ne changerait rien de connaitre le coupable. Je voyais que le Roi se délectait du don qu'il avait pour me réduire au silence. Je me raclai la gorge et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortis. Que pouvais je lui dire ? Nier n'aurait servit à rien.

Il reprit sur le même ton :

\- Il ne faudra que plus jamais cela ne se reproduise. Les conséquences pourraient être ... désastreuses. Vous comprenez ?

Mes poings se serrèrent un peu plus et une boule dans mon ventre prit place. Je hochais la tête frénétiquement alors, il détourna les yeux et porta son regard dans le vague. Il continua :

\- Je voulais aussi vous dire que ...

Mais il fut rapidement interrompu par des raclements de chaises. Le prêtre avait fini de parler et les convives se levèrent. C'était le moment de passer à la grande salle commune, là où un gigantesque banquet nous attendait. A partir de ce moment là, il n'y aurait plus que les riches seigneurs et les rois réunis. Pendant le repas, tous les invités des autres contrées naines allaient venir se présenter face à la nouvelle reine et offrir un présent à la jeune mariée en gage de leurs alliances avec le peuple d'Erebor. On m'avait remis la liste de tout ceux qui allaient venir mais je ne me rappelais pas d'un seul nom de tous ces nains. J'avais juste hâte de pouvoir moi aussi me lever pour fuir cette atmosphère terrifiante qui régnait toujours près de Thorin.

* * *

La salle étaient somptueuses et la nourriture était abondante. Les tables étaient installées en forme de U et on pouvait compter plus de 150 places. J'étais assise à côté de Thorin, à ma droite se trouvait Dis et à la gauche du Roi se trouvait ses neveux. Je me sentais encore une fois complètement piégé. On était au centre de tout et il fallait que je m'y habitue. J'allais tellement avoir du mal moi qui avait un caractère rêveur et qui préférait souvent la solitude. Je me mis à penser au matin et à la nuit la plus affreuse que j'avais vécu de toute ma vie. Je repensais à la douleur et à la tristesse que j'avais ressenti ainsi qu'à mon dégout pour le mariage. Comment avais je fais jusque là pour tenir le coup ?

Les heures s'écoulèrent lentement. Autour de moi, on mangeait, riait, buvait mais moi, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'appétit et pas non plus le cœur à rire. J'établissais une muraille entre moi et Thorin pour oublier qu'il était à côté de moi. Il ne m'adressa pas la parole et passa la majeure partie de son temps à parler avec ses neveux. Parfois, je parlais un peu avec Dis mais je sentais que si je m'exprimais trop les larmes pourraient facilement monter. Je me forçai alors à manger un peu et à ne penser à rien qui pourrait me déprimer encore plus.

Finalement, au bout d'un moment, Dis attira mon attention pour me glissa dans l'oreille que c'était maintenant que les seigneurs se présenteraient à moi. Ma première pensé fut : déjà ? et je me redressai convenablement. Je me demandai qu'allaient donc dire tout ces nains et quels sortes de présent m'offriront ils ? Une trompette retentit et on fit un petit discours. Seulement je fus pire que surprise lorsque j'entendis le premier nain qui fut appelé :

\- Enar des Montagnes Bleues !

Mon propre père allait se présenter devant moi comme si j'étais une simple inconnue ! Ce n'était pas censé être plus intime dans le cadre de la famille ? Non ? Non ... C'était vrai. Il allait se présenter à la reine d'Erebor en tant que seigneur des Montagnes Bleues pas à sa fille. Ses yeux étaient dénués d'expressions et son visage était fermé. Cela me fit mal qu'il me regarde de cette manière. Ma respiration c'était un peu accélérée et je ne savais plus comment réagir. Arrivé à ma hauteur il me dit d'une voix qui se voulait neutre :

\- Je vous souhaite longue vie reine d'Erebor. Notre rencontre m'enchante, je suis heureux de pouvoir parler à la nouvelle alliée des Montagne bleues.

Ses paroles n'arrivaient pas à mes oreilles et je restais à le regarder bêtement sans qu'aucun son ne sortent de ma bouche. C'est le coup de pied de Dis sous la table qui me fit reprendre conscience. Je bégayais :

\- Je ... Je suis ... Ravie de même, Roi des montagnes Bleue. Je souhaite à notre alliance prospérité et éternité.

Le regard de mon père se voila soudainement de tristesse et il continua en me tendant une petite boite :

\- Je vous offre ceci, il appartenait à ... Méline des Montagnes Bleues, ma femme. Je suis certain que sa délicatesse vous ira à merveille.

Je pris la boite que me tendait Enar et je l'ouvris avec précaution. A l'intérieur se trouvait une petite chaine en or sur laquelle pendait une pierre de lune finement taillée. Je reconnu tout de suite le collier de ma mère. Celui qu'elle ne quittait jamais. Pourquoi me le donnait elle ? Alors qu'elle y tenait tellement ? Et surtout pourquoi n'était-elle pas là pour me le donner ? Je vis soudainement que mon père avait les larmes aux yeux mais qu'il regardait Thorin. Celui-ci lui lançai un regard plein de colère. Je ne compris pas. Pourquoi cette tension planait elle entre les deux seigneurs ? Que se passait il qu'on ne me disait pas ?

Pour éviter toutes formes de conflits, je m'empressai à ajouter :

\- Je vous remercie pour ce présent, je le chérirai toute ma vie.

A ces mots, il partit avec empressement sans que je ne puisse rien ajouter. Je lançais un regard coupable à Thorin qui m'ignorait complètement. Il tentait de garder un regard impassible et indifférant mais je vis que ses poings serrés tremblaient légèrement. Pourquoi ne me disait on rien ? Le Roi en voulait-il à mon père ? Courrait-il un risque ? Etait ce lié à l'absence de ma mère ? S'il était arrivée malheur à ma famille et, si Thorin en était la source comment allais je devoir réagir ? Il fallait que je découvre ce qui se tramait derrière mon dos. Alors que je m'apprêtais à demander à Thorin des explications, un autre nain se présenta face à moi. Etant trop prise dans mes pensées, je ne le vis pas arriver et j'eus à peine le temps de le voir qu'il me lança joyeusement :

\- Bien l'bonjour belle Reine !

Il parlait avec un accent très prononcé et avait un grand sourire au visage. Sa barbe rousse était épaisse et décorée de perle et d'attache en fer gravés de runes anciennes. Sa carrure était impressionnante et quand il se rapprocha de moi, j'eus envie de me tasser dans ma chaise. Qui était il ? Je lui répondis un peu absente :

\- Euh ... Bonjour ...

Lorsqu'il fut assez proche de moi il attrapa mon menton et tourna mon visage de gauche à droite en fronçant les sourcils. Cela apporta toute mon attention vers l'inconnu et je le regardais avec surprise. Il s'exclama soudainement :

\- Et bien Thorin ! Elle est majeure au moins ? Je ne vois pas de trace de barbe !

\- Dain. Tu m'avais manqué ... Répondit Thorin en ironisant.

\- Je sais cousin ! Je sais !

Il lâcha un rire grave et puissant et continua sans me lâcher :

\- Tu es bien mignonne jeune fille ! Même si tu manques sérieusement de barbe et d'opulence. Eh Thorin ! Je ne savais pas que c'était ton style de femme. A l'époque tu étais plus attiré par la bonne chaire !

J'étais vraiment impressionnée par la manière dont il parlait à Thorin mais cela ne me fit pas oublier de quelle façon il me traitait. De plus, cela me faisait toujours mal qu'on me rappelle en permanence ma si grande différence avec mon peuple. Je me dégageai violemment en crachant :

\- Lâchez moi ! Allez vous occupez des barbes d'à coté plutôt que de vous moquer de moi.

Il eut un petit instant de silence qui fut brisé par le nain roux qui riait à nouveau à gorge déployée. J'étais rouge de colère mais aussi très étonnée. Quand je jetai un coup œil vers Thorin, je me rendis compte qu'il avait un sourire au coin de la bouche. Mais qui était ce nain ! Quand son rire fut calmé il reprit en posant une main sur la table et en se penchant un peu vers moi :

\- C'est rare qu'une jeune princesse se débatte avec tant de rage.

\- Je suis reine à présent.

Mon ton était sec et alors que je pensais l'avoir enfin mis en colère il répondit enjoué :

\- Ooooh ! J'adore ! Tu viens des Montagnes Bleues ? Si toutes les naines sont comme ça là bas j'y ferais bien un tour !

Mes yeux étaient grands ouverts. Il était impoli, il parlait fort, il était sans gêne et devait se moquer complètement de ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui ! Malgré les circonstances, je dus me retenir pour ne pas lâcher un petit rire. Je n'avais pas vu de nain comme ça depuis mon départ des Montagnes Bleues et je me rendis compte que c'était le seul qui ne me considérait pas comme un objet qu'on marchande mais comme une naine comme les autres. Je lui lançai un sourire provocateur et je lui répondis plus légèrement :

\- Il y en a même qui sont pires ! Je pourrais vous présenter à quelques unes de ces naines si vous me dites votre nom.

\- Je ne me suis pas présenté ? J'oublie les bonnes manières !

Il se courba légèrement tout en disant :

\- Dain des Monts de Fer, pour vous servir.

Le Roi des Monts de Fer ! Celui qui était connu pour son charme. On disait que toutes les naines tombaient à ses pieds. Vu sa barbe et son rang ! Cela ne m'étonnai pas. Il avait aussi combattu auprès du Roi sous la Montagne pendant la bataille des cinq armées. Il ressemblait d'une certaine manière, aux seigneurs des Montagnes Bleues avec son ton enjoué et son aire blagueur. Je lui offris un grand sourire et le regardais émerveillée. Derrière moi, la voix grave de Thorin s'éleva :

\- Je vois que vous vous entendez à merveille. Et je dois avouer que cela ne m'étonne pas.

\- Les Monts de Fer, les Montagnes Bleues, nous avons beaucoup de points en commun, cousin !

Je ne vis pas le regard sombre de Thorin car Dain tapa soudainement dans ses mains et on lui apporta un petit coffre et un paquet bien emballé. Il me tendit d'abord le coffre en me disant :

\- Je sais que la plupart des autres vous offriront des bijoux et des habits alors je me suis dis que quelque chose de plus original vous ferait plus plaisir ! Et je pense que ceci vous sera utile.

J'ouvris le coffre et j'y trouvai des livres. Il continua d'un ton très sérieux :

\- Devenir reine n'est pas une chose aisée. Il vous faudra beaucoup de connaissances et d'apprentissage. Ces livres vous seront très utile.

Je fus plus que ravie mais je m'attendais à tous sauf à cela venant de sa part ! Ensuite, il me tendit l'autre paquet tout en continuant :

\- Ceci par contre, vous ne pourrez l'utiliser qu'avec l'accord du Roi. Il vous sera sûrement tout aussi utile.

Curieuse, je déballai le paquet et je découvris une épée, fine et légère. Je la sortie à moitié de son fourreau pour regarder la lame et je fus impressionnée par sa beauté. J'avais déjà eu quelques cours d'escrime mais je n'avais jamais été très bonne. Néanmoins, je rêvais de pouvoir en manier une avec habilité. Je répondis à Dain d'un ton empli de plaisir :

\- Merci mille fois ! C'est tellement génial ! C'est ... Euh ... Pardonnez moi je voulais dire, merci pour ces présents qui me seront énormément utiles.

Il me lança un grand sourire et s'inclina poliment pour disposer à son tour. J'avais tellement apprécié la rencontre avec Dain que j'en avais complètement oublié mes soucis. Son départ me fit retourner dans mes idées noires. La suite se passa avec plus de solennité. Le Roi des Monts de Fer avait raison, je reçus la plupart du temps des parures et de vêtements comme jamais auparavant. Je restais polie. Plusieurs fois je me retournais pour pouvoir poser des questions à Thorin mais à chaque fois on me coupait et je n'avais jamais l'occasion de recevoir des réponses.

Le temps passa de plus en plus et 16 heures sonnèrent lorsque le Roi se leva et me demanda de le suivre. Sans un mot, je lui obéis et nous laissâmes toutes l'assemblées derrière nous. Nous traversions le palais dans un silence de plomb jusqu'à descendre dans les salles les plus basses du royaume. J'étais un peu tendue comme à chaque fois que je me retrouvais seule avec lui et je n'osais pas prendre la parole en première. Je n'arrivais ni à savoir ce qu'il pouvait penser ni à comprendre ses intentions. Je me contentais de le suivre sans savoir où nous allions.

Avec ma robe, mes pas étaient plus petits et j'étais moins rapide que lui. Parfois, il ralentissait un peu l'allure ou m'attendait quand il avait pris plus d'avance. Je sentais qu'il gardait en permanence un œil sur moi mais je n'arrivais pas bien à savoir si c'était pour m'empêcher de fuir si l'envie me prenait ou bien si c'était pour me rattraper si jamais je me prenais une nouvelles fois les pieds dans ma robe.

Finalement, nous arrivâmes aux écuries. J'avais une folle envie de lui demander pourquoi nous nous trouvions dans ces lieux mais je tins ma langue. Il parcourrait les boxes, moi sur ces talons. J'avais l'impression que tous dans ce palais était merveilleux. Les écuries étaient propres et somptueuses et les poneys qui s'y trouvaient l'étaient tout autant. Au bout d'un moment, il ouvrit un des boxes et m'invita à entrer. Mais que faisions nous ici ? Je levai ma robe et je le suivais à l'intérieur. Je fis fasse à une magnifique bête. Un double poney baie à la crinière noir et à la robe flamboyante.

J'approchais lentement et je posai ma main sur le chanfrein de la bête. Celle-ci était complètement scellée de brides en cuir noir. On l'avait pansé et sa crinière était magnifiquement bien tressée. Je posais sur la monture un regard émerveillé. Thorin, de l'autre côté du poney, me regardait sans un mot caresser l'encolure de la bête. J'aimais beaucoup les chevaux mais j'ignorais qu'il le savait.

Pendant que mes doigts s'emmêlèrent dans les crins du poney je relevais mon regard pour rencontrer les yeux de Thorin. Je cherchais toujours la raison de notre présence dans un boxe des écuries du palais. Finalement, quand je vis qu'il ne dirait rien, je lui demandai :

\- Puis je vous demander ce que nous faisons ici ?

\- Et bien, je devais moi aussi vous offrir un présent.

Il me fallut un instant avant de comprendre le sens de sa phrase et je lui offris un grand sourire en murmurant un "merci" à peine audible.J'étais surprise de sa délicatesse. Pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais rencontré, je le vis sourire en retour pendant qu'il contournait la bête pour me rejoindre. Une fois à côté de moi, il détacha la sangle de la scelle qui tomba dans un bruit métallique sur le sol en pierre. Surpris, le poney releva brusquement la tête en hennissant. Je me retournais vers Thorin en lui demandant :

\- Que faites vous ?

\- J'ai besoin de prendre l'aire. Pas vous ?

Et sans attendre mon avis, il me saisit les hanches et me souleva sans effort pour me poser sur le dos de l'animal. Instinctivement, je m'accrochais à la crinière de la bête pendant que Thorin me rejoignait. Ma robe s'était dangereusement remontée sur mes cuisses et quand je sentis le large torse du Roi se collait contre mon dos je me tendis. Ses deux mains allèrent attraper les rênes et je me sentis complètement piéger entre le corps de Thorin. Je tirais alors un peu sur ma robe même si je n'arrivais pas à la baisser plus loin que les genoux.

Une fois prêt, il donna une impulsion avec ses jambes et le cheval parti directement au trot. Avec le mouvement, mon dos se plaqua littéralement contre Thorin et quand il partit au galop, je sentis le mouvement de ses hanches contre les miennes qui allaient et venaient au rythme de l'allure. Je me sentis mal à l'aise et je tentais tant bien que mal de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et moi. Ces bras qui m'encerclaient et ce souffle près de ma nuque me donnaient des frissons dans tout le corps. Thorin me faisait plusd'effet que ce je j'aurais pu penser.

Dès que nous nous trouvions assez loin, il ordonna au poney de ralentir et il repassa au pas. Je pouvais sentir le cœur du Roi qui battait dans sa poitrine et je dus fermer les yeux pour reprendre ma respiration. Je n'avais pas les idées claires. Trop d'évènements se bousculaient en un seul jour et c'était trop de sentiments et d'émotions que je ne pouvais pas supporter seule. Sans un bruit, je sentis mes larmes coulaient doucement. Elles perlaient silencieusement le long de ma joue. Je les essuyais avec ma main et je me sentis plus calme. Comme si quelque chose en moi devait sortir.

Quand il s'aperçut que je mettais mise à pleurer, une de ses mains lâcha la rêne pour venir essuyer, du dos des doigts, les larmes sur ma joue. Ensuite, un peu hésitant, il posa sa main sur la mienne. Surprise, je ne disais rien et, dans un murmure, il me dit :

\- Je vois bien que vous ne me portez pas dans votre cœur et, je comprend mais, avec le temps vous apprendrez à m'aimer

Il arrêta le poney et je lui répondis :

\- Je … Je ne vous comprend pas. La première fois que l'on c'est vu, vous m'avez terrifié, vous ne me parlez presque pas et j'ai l'impression que vous avez menacé mon père pour une raison que j'ignore.

\- La première fois que l'on c'est vu je vous rappelle que vous avez été odieuse.

\- J'étais en colère.

\- Et vous l'êtes toujours ?

Je tournais la tête vers lui pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. J'avais l'impression de ne pas être avec le même nain que précédemment. Que lui était il arrivé en quelques heures pour devenir si gentil ? J'entendais mon cœur battre un peu plus vite et je sentais sa main toujours posée sur la mienne resserrait son étreinte. Il m'ensorcelait.

Etais je encore en colère ? Que pourrais je bien lui dire maintenant ? J'étais plus bouleversée, inquiète et peu sur de moi qu'en colère. Aucun mot ne sortait de ma bouche. Mon regard voguait entre les yeux de Thorin et ses lèvres qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

Finalement sa main quitta la mienne pour se poser sur ma joue et, d'une pression sur ma nuque, il brisa la distance qui séparait nos deux bouches. Je me retrouvais blotti contre le torse du Roi, les yeux fermaient et le souffle court. Sa deuxième main c'était retrouvé dans le creux de mon dos et me rapprochait encore plus vers son puissant corps. Je pouvais sentir ses muscles et son souffle chaud sur ma joue pendant qu'il m'embrassait. Je ne savais plus ou j'en étais, je me sentais complètement perdu.

Quand nos visages se séparèrent je n'osais pas le regarder dans les yeux mais sa main releva mon menton et je dus affronter son regard si doux, si différent. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant que je ne lui réponde :

\- Je ne suis plus en colère ... Je suis juste complètement perdue.

Son regard n'affichait ni surprise, ni sourire victorieux. Il me fixait toujours avec douceur puis, il passa une de mes mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Finalement, dans un murmure, je lui demandai :

\- Je vous en pris, dites-moi ce qui se passe avec mon père ...

Et là, sans que je ne sache pourquoi, son visage se durcit et sa main se figea. Son regard devint noir et je sentis tout son corps se contracter. Que se passait il ? Je baignais encore dans l'incompréhension. Soudainement, il attrapa les rênes et donna une impulsion pour que le poney reparte au pas. Sans me regarder il grogna d'un ton glacial :

\- On rentre.

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'en dites vous ? :)**

**Je tiens à remercier ceux qui me laissent des petits mots. Si l'histoire vous plait n'hésitez pas, ca me fait vraiment plaisir.**

**A la prochaine !**


End file.
